


Coffee Dates and Internet Hookups

by orphan_account



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Panda matched with Charlie over a year after he’d gotten Tinder, and had almost given up hope.The ping of his phone startled him and he almost dropped it in his haste to unlock it, making Grizz glance at him with an amused look.(Panda and Charlie meet on Tinder. It's as cheesy as it sounds)





	Coffee Dates and Internet Hookups

**Author's Note:**

> h

Panda matched with Charlie over a year after he’d gotten Tinder, and had almost given up hope. 

 

The ping of his phone startled him and he almost dropped it in his haste to unlock it, making Grizz glance at him with an amused look. 

 

“Shut up.” Panda grumbled as he opened the profile. A face picture wasn’t the first, second, or even third one on there. The first was a picture of a huge black and white dog, the second of a very pretty sunset, and the third of the same dog asleep on a gangly leg. The fourth picture almost stole Panda’s breath away.

 

The two in the image were obviously unaware of it being taken. They had one arm wrapped around the other and their free arms in the air victoriously. The shorter one Panda recognised as Ranger Tabes, but the other he didn’t know. He was tall, obnoxiously so, with a thick moustache and curly hair that looked grey-green under his ranger hat. 

 

He was pretty sure he was in love. 

 

The final picture in the profile was the man, presumably Charlie, again with his arms up in the air, but this time he had a little girl Panda knew was one of the Poppy Rangers on his shoulders and a huge grin on his face. Oh, fuck, that was cute. 

 

A message popped up on the sidebar, then, and Panda eagerly clicked on it. 

 

**_Hey!_ ** it simply read. Panda frowned and hopped back to the profile, remembering he’d only swiped left because of the dog picture. He always swiped left on dogs. Always. 

 

“Hey, wait, is that Tabes?” Grizz asked, leaning over on the couch and resting his shoulder against Panda’s. “Woah, who’s that? He a ranger?” 

 

Panda shrugged. “I guess so.” He went back to the message. 

 

**Hi, I like your dog.**

 

He’d hit send before he’d even read it again and overanalyzed it a hundred times.  _ Panda, you dingle.  _

 

To his surprise, the typing message popped up almost instantly. 

 

**_Thanks! His name is Kale, he’s a real pest sometimes :)_ **

 

Before Panda could even finish reading it, another message came through. 

 

**_I dunno what breed he is though, I got him from a shelter._ **

 

Oh man, he even adopts animals from shelters? Why the fuck did he match Panda? 

 

**He’s really cute either way.**

 

What the hell was that? He didn’t give the guy anything to reply to at all. 

 

**_Kind of like you then huh ;)_ **

 

Panda’s brain stopped. He just stopped. 

 

**_Haha sorry that was pretty cheesy :P you are cute though!_ **

 

“Pan? Hey, Pan-pan? Earth to Panda?” Grizz’s hand waving in front of his face was enough to bring him out of it and he squeaked and hid his face, shoving the phone at Grizz. 

 

Through his parted fingers he watched as his brother read through the messages. 

 

“Woo! Get some, lil’ bro!” 

 

Panda snatched his phone back with another grumble of “Shut up, Grizz.” and tried to figure out what to say in reply. Before he’d gotten much further than ‘thanks’, another message popped up. 

 

**_Sorry if that made you uncomfy :(_ **

 

Panda was going to die. He was actually going to have a heart attack. To distract himself, he decided to actually  _ look _ at Charlie’s profile, instead of just the pictures. 

 

**Animal lover and nature enthusiast!**


End file.
